Calamity Trigger 17
Calamity Trigger 17: Rail Wars is the Sixteens sequels to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, which is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Rail Wars Dream Chaser) *Showcase Battle *The Krypt *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options ''Roster'' 'Main' *Avatar (Conductors) *George Anarchy *Mao Mao *Travis Touchdown *Senku Ishigami *Ryuki Matoi *Ruby Rose *Nero *Marcus Armstrong *Tanjiro Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Nashibira *Arata K+F *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Takashi Komuro *Stocking the 2nd *Bruce BlazeStar II *Jimmy Flame *Kishi Appleton *Faith *Haruka Howard *Edelgard *Dimitri *Claude *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *Harley Quinn *Chiro *Issei Hyoudou *Makoto Neagi *Yusaku Fujiki *Captain Marvel *Coven Spartan *Kat II Spartan *Hiro Hamada *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Devon Daniels *Ravi Shaw *Zoey Reeves *Nate Silva *Steel *Cameron Watanabe *Trent Mercer *Antonio Garcia *Robo Knight *Asta *Yuno *El Tigre *Randy Cummingham *Jake Long *Juniper Lee *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Mikey Simmon *Garu *Pucca *Gunvolt *Nemestock *Mike Clinton *Leon Kennedy *Raiden *Snide *Heckyl *Cloud Strife *Lance (Manus) *Ilana (Corus) *KO *Rad *Enid *Filia *Nana Midoriya *Ichika Kaneki *Gogo Tomoga *Rex (Pyra/Mythra) *Danny Phantom *Finn *Queen Bee *Viperion *Ryuko *Strider Hiryu *Rick Sanchez *Dante *Banjo and Kazooie *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Kota Izumi *Mirio Togeta *Sir Nighteye *Lucas Windblade *Wasp Gamelon *Spawn *Hank J Wimbleton *Sanford/Deimos *Kirby *Meta Knight *TMNT *Tifa Lockhart *Cyclops *Wolverine *Ryu *Ken Masters *Monster Hunter *Chun-Li *Broly *Naofumi Iwatani *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine *Emma *Ray *Norman *Ms. Marvel *Shinra Kusakabe *Arthur Boyle *Maki Oze *Tamaki Kotatsu *Doom Slayer *Kris *Ralsei *Susie *Maximus Lynx *Larry Santiago *Inking *Victor/Valentino *Bruno Bucciarati *Giorno Giovanna *Guido Mista *Narancia Ghirga *Leone Abbacchio *Shadow Yamoto *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Haruka Howard *G.F.Soldier 1900 *Takeru Homura *Amingo *Spinel *Henry Danger *Terry Bogard *Boruto Uzumaki *Meliodas *Ban *King *Diane *Gowther *Merlin *Escanor *Arthur Pendragon *Hendrickson *Marnie *Bede *Tomura Shigaraki *Copen *Kingpin *Red Hood *Momakase *Noodle Burger Boy *Hardlight *Evox *Blaze *Roxy *Vargoyle *Skalamander *Insta *Flowexy *Vemon (KillBane) *Scream *Bojack *Zeldris *Shredder *Risotto Nero *Diavolo *Ai *Roboppy *Kabal *Shang Tsung *Hero Killer: Stain *Overhaul *Re-Destro *Tsukara Shishio *Hyoga *Ainz Oral Gown *Lord Momon *Albedo *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Sylvanas Windrunner *Aspheera *Rui *Albert Wesker *Nemesis-T Type *Ira Gamagōri *Uzu Sanageyama *Nonon Jakuzure *Höka Inumuta *Nephthys the Vulture *Jacob Spartan *Emma Goodall *Gon Freeces *Killua Zoldyck *Aerrow *Star Butterfly *Bloom *Steven Universe *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Zak Saturday *Cathy Smith *Goblin Slayer *Vanessa Doofeshmirtz *Corrin *Steven Star *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy *Jericho *Guila *Helbram *Gilthunder *Dabi *Spinner *Karal *Foot Ninja *Illumi Zoldyck *Milluki Zoldyck *Himiko Toga *Twice *The Grimm Slayer *Revolver *Spectre *Madame Odius *Brax *Lord Drakkon *The Field (Bray Wyatt) *Deadpool *Ed and GIR DLC Pre-Order * Oleana * Chairman Rose * Starburner * Stargazer * Garou * Joker * Havik * Geese Howard * Rinzler * Akira Howard * Shō Kusakabe * Gentle Criminal Redemption Wave * Kirito * Merak * Jota * Viper * Carrera * Elise * Stratos * Asuka Stages *Rail City *Hectare Island *Starville *Lakewood Plaza Turbo *Grid Battleforce *Cyber Dimension *Silver Chariot Coliseum *Clover Kingdom *Dino Zords Hostage Incident *Helbred *Appliances Electrilyrical World *The Spider Forest *Chimera Disasters *Nightmare Crest *World Taste *Toybots Factory *Villa Kingdom *Holy Warfare *Akuma Island *Daten Chunch *Throne of Ainz Ooal Gown *??? (DLC) *??? (DLC) *??? (DLC) *Mortyville (DLC) Extra * Calamity Trigger 17/Soundtrack Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness Category:Video Games